


Take me and make me bleed

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BSDM, Handcuffs, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, Multi, blindfold, uke!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are taking turns in fucking him and, gods, how he is going to survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me and make me bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts), [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> Written for my hubby, dwindlingflamez, for kirinokisu, who I promised to write something like that, and for everyone who loves GoMxKagami. Because, let’s face it: Kagami is an angel and whole second season of KnB we can summarize in one sentence: “Everyone wants Kagami”. Also, I cannot explain the title. Not beta-ed.

 

**Take me and make me bleed**

 

They cover his eyes first so he won’t be able to see them. The material they used is soft, but durable; he cannot untie the knot in time before they bind his hands behind his back too. Something metallic closes around his wrists – probably handcuffs – leaving him in uncomfortable position, blind and helpless.

“Aren’t you beautiful?” A hand, cold, smaller than his own hand, slides through his hair before grabbing it hard, yanking his head back. “Things I want to do to you, Taiga…”

No sounds escapes his throat when he is abruptly pushed back, landing on pillows. This time it isn’t one hand, but more, touching him, caressing his skin and he doesn’t see them, but can tell who is touching him and where. His chin is gripped in a strong hold and he is being kissed, hard, sharp teeth making his lips bleed. He wants to fight back, but cannot tear the handcuffs from his wrist. Someone laughs at him and turns him onto his stomach, spreading his legs.

“N-no!” he moans, unable to control his body when one of them slides his palm between him and the bed and starts jerking him off, another pair of lips kissing him.

Covered in lube fingers are probing at his entrance, sliding inside and stretching him. He can hear how they are arguing about who is going to fuck him first, can almost _see_ their smirks and teasing smiles.

He is taken hard, rough; the penis in him is too big, but… But he feels pleasure too; before he can think too much about it, someone yanks his head up, someone’s cock brushes his cheek and he opens his mouth obediently, hoping that that person will release his hair if he won’t fight, because it hurts, damn it!

“He looks good, doesn’t he?”

He wants to say something, probably curse, but cannot because of that cock in his mouth is fucking it fast right now; he can only moan around it, his hips moving back with every thrust of that thick erection into his ass. He hears the sound of the camera, but cannot do anything about it. Someone starts to jerk him off again and he whines, feeling as the same hands that are pleasuring him, are inserting cock-ring onto him.

“We cannot let you cum too quickly, can we?”

More laughter and cruel, humiliating words. His jaw and ass start to hurt, but they don’t even think about it. He sucks the penis in his mouth harder, spreads his legs more, hoping it would be end soon. And it is; but as soon as he feels and taste that they came, he is turned again, someone grabbing his ankles tight, whispering in a low voice: “It’s my turn now”

g&k

They are taking turns in fucking him and, gods, how he is going to survive this? He lost count how many times they have taken him already; they even bind his thighs so – somehow – he cannot close them. He is tired, feels dirty and the only good thing is that they let him cum. Made him cum again and again till his penis started to hurt. He is terrified they won’t stop; he will die here, on this bed, in the most embarrassing way ever… He feels cum dripping from his ass and his mouth, the marks on his body hurt him. He can imagine how he looks and it makes him nauseous. No, wrong, he doesn’t even need to imagine it, they are telling him how he look like all the time: how beautiful he is covered in their sperm with sweaty skin and messed up hair, muscles trembling from tiredness…

“I want… again…”

One of them slides into him again, but this time it really hurts and he whines, lauder than few last times, his throat dry from all screaming and sucking he has done this evening.

“Shit, I told you it would be too much for him!”

The person who just entered him backs off, leaving him empty and sore, breathing hard through his nose. _Yes_ , he thinks, _it might be a bit too much_.

“Bakagami” growls Aomine, yanking off the blindfold. Kagami squeezes his eyes, the light too bright for him. Aomine’s head blocks it quickly, though; he is looking at the red-head with worried expression, his hands cupping Kagami’s face gently. “You should use your safe word.”

“But I was f-fine…” Kagami stutters a little when Kise knells next to him and help him sit; the blond took off the handcuffs and is now massaging his arms in perfectly smoothing moves. _It’s nice_ , he thinks, suddenly very tired. _Very nice_. “Really,” he adds, because he sees Kuroko’s scared face above Aomine’s arm and it makes him feel bad.

“Kagamichin, I’m sorry…” Murasakibara is suddenly next to them and he takes Kagami into his arms, letting the red-head rest on his chest. “Sorry for the last time… I…” He quiets, choosing to kiss Kagami’s hair instead and Kagami sighs, content.

“It’s fine, really, I…”

“… was just being stupid,” Midorima interrupts him. Kagami turns his head slightly to see him and Akashi with towels in their hands. “That was the last time we did it, I swear. No more gangbang kinks, nanodayo.”

Kagami smirks then, leaning towards Midorima – Atsushi has to help him with it; is he really that tired? – and whispers: “But I know you liked it.”

Midorima blushes and looks away from the red-head, his hands shaking. Kagami’s smile only widens then; he knows how much Midorima enjoyed fucking him, murmuring dirty words straight into his ear, how much Shintarou enjoyed making him _scream_ from pleasure.

“That would be a good punishment for you, Taiga.” Akashi starts wiping off the dried cum from his thighs and Kagami hisses despite trying not to. The look in heterochromatic eyes becomes a bit gentler and their owner kisses Kagami’s bruised lips softly. “You should use your safe-word. You almost cannot keep your eyes open.”

“Not… true…” Kagami yawns, and Murasakibara lies down, taking the red-head with him. “I… liked everything…” he mumbles, looking at his lovers.

Midorima and Akashi are still cleaning him with slow, gentle touches; Kuroko lies next to him, still worried, but less now. Tan arms are suddenly circling around his torso and Aomine’s musky scent fills his nose. But where is…?

“Kise?” Kagami mutters quietly, closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep under his lovers touches, sweet words and Atsushi’s low humming.

“Here, Kagamicchi” Kise lays his hand on Kagami’s head. “Go to sleep now, okay?”

He nods, tired, but happy. And why wouldn’t he be happy? He has amazing lovers that agreed to do this for him – and it’s not even funny how much he had to beg them to do it – and now they are around him, caressing him and helping to rest.

Before he feels asleep Kagami thinks that it isn’t possible for him to be more happy in future than he is right now.

 


End file.
